Embrace the Wolf
| Year = 2370 | Stardate = 47319.2 }} "Embrace the Wolf" is a one-shot comic from WildStorm Comics. When a Federation ally planet falls into chaos, the ''Enterprise is sent to investigate only to find it is the work of an enemy a previous Enterprise has faced before!'' Summary ;From the back cover :A Federation-aligned planet is thrown into chaos by a wave of sudden violence. When the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''U.S.S. Enterprise™ NCC-1701-D]] arrives to investigate, the source of the madness gripping this planet boards the ship and reveals itself to be the entity Redjac from the classic STAR TREK® episode , seeking revenge against the Federation for its treatment at the hands of Captain Kirk.'' :On board the ''U.S.S. Enterprise, the entity takes up residence in the holodeck, where it discovers a program reminiscent of an era much to its liking - Victorian London, home of Jack the Ripper. With the Ripper stalking the fog shrouded streets, the task of tracking it downfalls to Data, in the guise of his favorite holo-detective - Sherlock Holmes!'' :A "sequel" of sorts to one of the most-loved ''STAR TREK episodes of all time, STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION® - EMBRACE THE WOLF brings together elements of science fiction, mystery, and horror to tell a remarkable STAR TREK tale!'' :Captain's log. Stardate 47319.2. The ''Enterprise has been ordered to the planet Enoch-7, where a recent outbreak of inexplicable, worldwide violence has thrown Enochian society into chaos. Since the early days of the Federation, the Enochians have been an extraordinary example of harmonious living, of prosperity through peace. In recent months, however, things have changed. Dramatically.'' :Captain's log, stardate 47322.2. I wish I could ''share President Simone's confidence that Redjac's evil has been contained forever. But a being like this, with a lifespan unimaginable to creatures of flesh, might have a different definition of forever. For now we must comfort ourselves assuage our fears, with the knowledge that as long as there is a Federation of Planets, the Enochians will not stand vigil alone against the unknown dangers of the universe... and the all-too-familiar horror which, for now, lies dormant upon their third moon.'' Background Information * The Embrace the Wolf comic book is intended to be a "sequel of sorts" to the popular TOS episode . * The back of the comic features a step-by-step look at how a comic comes together, from "script," to general story-board "thumbnails," to "Penciling," to "Inks," to "Colors," to final text and letters. Creators * Based on Star Trek and Star Trek: The Next Generation created by Gene Roddenberry. * Writers: ** Christopher Golden ** Tom Sniegoski * Artists: ** Dave Hoover (pencil art) ** Troy Hubbs & Jason Martin (inking) ** Christy Stack (inking assistant) ** Naghmeh Zand (letter art) ** Jeromy Cox (color art) ** Travis Charest (cover art) ** Alex Sinclair (design by) * Editor: Jeff Mariotte Characters of the Enterprise]] ;Jean-Luc Picard : Commanding Officer of the Enterprise ;William T. Riker : First Officer of the Enterprise ;Data : Operations officer and Android ;Beverly Crusher : The Enterprise s Chief medical officer ;Worf : The Enterprise s Chief of security, a Klingon ;Geordi La Forge : Chief Engineer ;Deanna Troi : Half-Betazoid half-Human Counselor References ; : Federation starship, fifth to bear the name. ;Enochians : A peaceful people that have been living in a unified utopia since the Federations founding, they have often served as a moral model for the Federation. Though never members, they are close allies, and when the Redjac entity strikes the distress call they send is directly to the Federation. They have a space military force, though their ships are mostly technologically inferior to the Enterprise. | next = "The Gorn Crisis" }} de:Im Bann des Wolfs Category:Comics